1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of antimisting additives for reducing the formation of aerosol in crosslinkable silicone coating compositions.
2. Background Art
A trend within the silicone coating industry is to increase machine speed in order to raise productivity. Where silicone coatings are applied to a substrate at relatively high speeds, for example at speeds of of more than 300 m/min, fine spray mists of the silicone coating system may be formed. This aerosol is formed at the silicone applicator unit. The formation of this spray mist has proven to be a serious problem in the context of further increasing the coating speed. The formation of this spray mist can be reduced by adding what are known in the industry as antimisting additives to the silicone coating system.
EP-A 716 115 (Dow Corning Corp.) describes antimisting additives obtained by reacting an organosilicon compound, a compound containing oxyalkylene groups, and a catalyst. The addition of these oxyalkylene-functional reaction products to crosslinkable silicone coating systems reduces the formation of aerosol in rapid coating processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,497 (Wacker-Chemie GmbH) describes alkenyl functional siloxane copolymers which are branched and whose organopolysiloxane blocks are linked by hydrocarbon bridges.
It would be desirable to provide antimisting additives for silicone coating compositions which reduce the formation of aerosol in rapid coating processes, which are readily miscible with the silicone coating compositions, and which do not impair the silicone coating compositions.